One Love
by writeronthego
Summary: (Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. Chapter Six Up!
1. Chapter One

**One Love  
**  
(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.  
  
**Chapter One  
**  
Alex held Isabel's hand while Doctor Morgan poked and proded at his body. The hospital room walls were a bare white, with a few pictures of sunsets and paintings of flowers by famous artists. The bed was pushed back against the wall with a small rolling table next to it. The curtains were white, but turning a dirty color. The sheets that were pulled back from the bed were also white. Alex flashed a "don't worry smile" at Isabel, and glanced back at the doctor.  
  
"Well, everything looks good, Alex. If all of your tests come back looking good I think you're well enough to recover in your own comfortable bed," Doctor Morgan smiled at Isabel and Alex, and shook both of their hands. "I'll be down at some other patients. I'll be around later to check up on you."  
  
"Thanks, Dr. M," Alex nodded. He rested his head against the bed, and sighed deeply.  
  
"What? Are you in pain? Alex?" Isabel asked, worriedly.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that Isabel," Alex grinned. He placed a comforting hand gently around the back of her neck, and pulled her head towards him. He kissed her forehead, and smiled again. "I was thinking about my own bed. You. Me. Comfortable bed..."  
  
"Alex." Isabel scolded.  
  
"I know, I know," Alex grinned, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Hey, did we hear some laughing from in here?" Liz asked from the door, walking to Alex's bed. She kissed his cheek, and let Max wrap his arms around her waist.   
  
"Yeah, sounds like you're doing better," Max smiled, patting his new friend's shoulder lightly.  
  
"All thanks to you guys," Alex said seriously, looking at Max. "Especially you."  
  
"Well, what can I say. The girls would have killed me," Liz elbowed Max in the stomach ever so lightly. "And you did the whole blood switch for me, so we're even."  
  
"Alright, guys, out. Scoot. Mr. Whitman needs his rest," Bonnie Marks, the floor nurse grinned, escorting the couple and Isabel out the door. Isabel kissed Alex on the lips and walked towards the door.  
  
"We'll see you later," Isabel smiled at Alex, and then left the room.

* * *

"He looks better," Liz said confidently to Maria, who was refilling the salt and pepper shakers. "I mean that's good right. Him looking better everyday so he can come home."  
  
"Yeah, Liz," Maria said, watching Michael leave the Crash Down. "Where do you think he's going for his break? He never leaves for his break."  
  
"Maria, who cares?"  
  
"I do, he's being secretive again," Maria grumbled angrily.  
  
"Not just to you Maria. To all of us," Max said, sitting at the counter across from Maria and Liz.

* * *

"Here," Michael handed the light blonde haired female an envelope. She cautiously opened it, revealing cash.  
  
"Michael, I can't take this," the girl responded by shoving the money back into the envelope and holding in front of him.  
  
"Katelyn, take the money for a hotel room, and when Alex gets out of the hospital we'll figure out a place you can stay."  
  
"Do the others know?"  
  
"About you?" Michael asked, and Katelyn nodded her head. "No, not yet. We've still got to figure out what happened with you."  
  
"Michael, it's simple to figure out. I came down on the ship with you four. My pod was taken with Nasedo and the other three aliens captured."  
  
"But we still don't know how you connect to the rest of us. I mean, me and Isabel are _"destined"_ to be together, I'm Max's second-in-command, Tess and Max belong together, and Max and Isabel are brother and sister. What connection could you have with us?"  
  
"I'm connected with you."  
  
"How?" Michael asked, now even more confused then ever.  
  
"I'm family, Michael. I'm your sister."

* * *

please read and review.. and I'll add more!

meL


	2. Chapter Two

**One Love  
**  
(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.  
  
**KG** - I'm glad you like the story. I will probably be adding alot more soon. :)  
  
**kiwifox42** - I always thought Michael needed a trustworthy family, so that's where I came up with this.. oh and I love Alex. lol :)  
  
**maigain** - thanks, it's my first Roswell fic so i'm glad you like it! :)  
  
**Trude** - I love Alex and Izzy! You'll learn more about Michael's sister soon :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
  
Michael stood across from Katelyn, while she explained what had happened to her during the crash.  
  
"All I know is the Special Unit cut me from the pod only a few years after you four. Nasedo had already escaped and found Tess," Katelyn held back the tears, memories flashing in her mind.  
  
"They tortured you like they did Max?"  
  
"And like Nasedo and the rest of the aliens that were brought back to the FBI."  
  
"Why didn't Nasedo take you with him when he escaped from the FBI? He must have known you were there," Michael angrily growled. "Why didn't he tell us there was a fifth alien?"  
  
"He had to protect the four. I understood that, Michael."  
  
"He should have protected you too. You were only a child."  
  
"Who knew nothing about where we came from or what happened during the crash."  
  
"And that made them angry."  
  
"Exactly," Katelyn agreed, and let a tear flow freely. "They kept insisting I knew more about the aliens that escaped and where we came from and why we are on Earth."

* * *

The next morning the gang all decided to meet at Alex's house. He had been given a clean bill of health, and was able to be sent home.  
  
"What would he be hiding? What could he be hiding?" Liz asked, leaning her elbows on Alex's desk.  
  
"It's Michael. He could be hiding anything," Isabel replied, taking a seat next to Alex on his bed.   
  
"Maybe it's nothing," Alex tried to convince Isabel, Max, Maria, and Liz. "You know he's always acted this way.."  
  
"Only when he is up to something," Max replied, looking at Alex, then at Liz. Max began to pace the room, and sighed. Liz grabbed is hand and headed towards the window.   
  
"I think we need some air. We'll be back guys."

* * *

"You think that Alex is hiding something too, don't you?" Max asked Liz, wrapping his arms comfortably around her body, keeping her warm.  
  
"Well the way you looked at Alex when he tried to stick up for Michael. It just seemed odd."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"We could ask Isabel. Her and Alex talk about everything." Liz said quietly, and Max raised his eye brows in response.

* * *

"I am not going to spy on my boyfriend, Max!" Isabel grew more and more angry with the idea, walking across Max's bedroom floor, getting in front of his face. "Don't you think I would know if he was in on what ever Michael is doing?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Isabel this is important. Alex may be helping Michael, or it could be the other way around. Either way, we need to know what Michael is damn well up to!"  
  
"Why don't you just ask them yourselves?" Isabel hissed, keeping her voice down to a low roar.  
  
"Because Michael would never tell me."  
  
"But Alex.."  
  
"Would tell you."  
  
Isabel sighed, took a deep breath and let it go, "Okay, I'll talk with Alex. See what he knows."  
  
read and review! meL 


	3. Chapter Three

**One Love  
**  
(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.  
  
**Anon** - The couples are the conventional ones. Alex/Isabel; Max/Liz, Michael/Maria there may be a slight change with a few of them, but that's giving away the story.  
  
**Adam Brody's Girl** - Michael's sister, I'm guessing, is a little younger than him. So probably a year or two. (probably about 15-16)

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
  
"Hey there," Alex smiled adoribly at Isabel. He pulled his body weight from her bed while she yawned. "Sleep good?"  
  
"Not really.." Isabel trailed off into her own deep thought. Snapping away from what Max had said, "When did you get here?"  
  
"Nine thirty," Alex replied, and Isabel looked at her clock. It sharply blinked ten fifteen in bold red numbers. "I didn't want to wake you so I just sat here. Watched you sleep." Isabel looked uncomfortable. "Does that creep you out Iz?"  
  
"No. No, I've... got alot on my mind," Isabel said softly, and slipped out from under her covers. "I'll get dressed and we can go get some breakfast with Max and Liz."  
  
"Okay," Alex grinned, not moving from his spot. Isabel smiled, and then began pushing him towards the door.  
  
"Go bond with my brother or something. I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"I don't have a problem staying here while you - - " before he could finish Isabel had shut the door in his face. With a huff he went to the living room to sit with Liz and Max.

* * *

Max and Liz sat on one side of the booth, and Alex and Isabel across from them. When they all had ordered drinks, Liz and Isabel went to the bathroom.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Isabel asked crossing her arms, and leaning against the sink.  
  
"Did you talk to Alex?" Liz asked.  
  
"I haven't had the change, Liz. Besides I haven't figured out what to say to him yet."  
  
"How about 'Alex, have you and Michael been harboring a deep dark secret from the rest of the group'?" Liz smiled, and Isabel rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll talk to him when ever you guys leave, okay? So there's no pressure for him or any pressure for me."

* * *

Soon after Max and Liz left, Alex was getting up to pay his and Isabel's check. He offered to walk her home, so she suggested to take the long way home; through the park. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her neck.  
  
"Alex..." Isabel groaned, pulling away. "You're distracting me."  
  
"From what?" Alex asked, confused.  
  
"We need to talk..." Isabel trailed off, and Alex put a hand up.  
  
"You want to break up."  
  
"No, do you want to break - - "  
  
"You want to see other people."  
  
"No, Alex, listen to me. Michael's been acting really weird, and Liz and Max think you and him aren't telling the rest of the group something." Alex sighed, and Isabel grabbed his hand. "What is it?"  
  
"Come on, I'll show you, but you can't tell anyone until we figure out the whole story. How to explain this to Max, and everyone else. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, trust me, Alex," Isabel said, and Alex took off for his house, with Isabel in tow.

* * *

Alex knocked twice on the attic door, and waited. He looked at Isabel, obviously worried about what would happen next. Michael's voice came from behind the door. Isabel recognized it immediately.  
  
"It's Alex," the locked clicked, and the handle turned.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Michael asked, glaring from Alex to Isabel, and back to Alex.  
  
"Max and Liz are suspicious too, Michael," Isabel reassured him. "I won't tell anyone what's going on. I promise." She glanced into the room at the made up bed in the corner. "Are you staying with Alex?"  
  
"No. Katelyn, it's okay," Michael grabbed a hand, and Katelyn came from behind the door. "That's our cover story, since she can't stay at my apartment."  
  
"Hi, I'm Isabel," Isabel shook Katelyn's hand, and then turned to Michael, "Michael what about Maria?"  
  
"Iz, I'm not cheating on Maria. Katelyn was in the crash with us. It's confusing, but Katelyn is my sister."

read/review! thanks! meL!


	4. Chapter Four

**One Love**

(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.

**Trude **- I always thought Alex and Isabel should be happy together, because their relationship never seemed to be good (but I guess it was better than Max and Liz's or Michael and Maria's, lol)

**Linda** - I can't wait to see what I come up with next either.. really I am going by instinct or what pops in my head in the morning, lol

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So you were in the crash with us?" Isabel asked, taking a sip of her soda. She and Katelyn sat in a booth at the Crash Down. "How is it possible Nasedo didn't know there was another alien..."

"Besides you four?" Katelyn asked, and Isabel nodded. "Nasedo knew about me. I was taken to the FBI's Special Unit with him. He left me with the FBI only because his duties were to protect the four. That's what he kept saying he had to do. Protect the four. I wasn't important to him in the same way you, and Max, and Michael, and Tess are."

"He still could have helped you."

"He could have. We could have gotten caught if I came. My powers weren't strong enough. We would have gotten caught."

"But your Michael's sister. Isn't that important enough? It sure is to Michael. He's always wanted a family," Isabel said, eyeing Katelyn.

"He has a family, Isabel. You, Max, and Tess are a great family."

"But that never was enough for him. He's been searching for his parents for a long time."

"I never knew my family either."

"So now's your chance to know Michael," Isabel reached across the table and took Katelyn's hand. "Michael is great guy. He's longed for a true family since we were found. His true family. Not a fake foster family."

"I want a family too."

* * *

"Michael!" Katelyn smiled, waving him over to her table. The next day she had agreed to meet Alex for breakfast at the Crash Down. Michael hadn't slept in days worrying about Katelyn, and when he walked through the diner doors he looked like a hurricane had went through his hair. His clothes were unwashed, and his face was rugged. "Wow, you look like.." 

"Yeah, I know," Michael replied, plopping into the booth across from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Alex. We're getting breakfast," Katelyn replied as Alex entered the Crash Down.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Michael asked as Alex approached the table.

"Eating? I think it's a very good idea actually," Alex said smiling.

"Hey Katelyn."

"Good morning," Katelyn greeted Alex, and turned to Michael, "Michael don't you have to work?"

"Be good," Michael smirked, and slapped Alex on the back, before heading towards the back of the Crash Down.

"For a second there I thought he was gonna kill one of us," Alex said, with a sigh, and sat across from Katelyn.

* * *

Liz laughed, pulling Max's hand towards the Crash Down, "Come on, Max, I have to get to work, and you're just taking your time."

"So?" Max said, pouting. Liz stopped dead in her tracks, and let go of Max's hand. "What? Liz? I'm sorry. What'd I say?"

"Oh my god," Liz gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Max stepped in front of her and followed her eyes into the Crash Down. "Alex." Max glanced at Alex, who had now moved next to Katelyn in the booth, and was laughing. His arm placed on the back of the seat, it almost looked like he was putting his arm around Katelyn. "Who is she?" Liz asked a confused Max.

"I don't know. I've never seen her before," Max looked at the two, then at Liz. "You don't think that's the secret. That Alex is cheating on Isabel... and Michael's covering it up?"

"Why would Michael do that to Isabel?" Liz questioned, and looked again at Alex and Katelyn. "Why would Alex do this to Isabel?"

"Michael would kill Alex before he would help him cover it up," Max grumbled lowly, obviously angry at the thought of Alex cheating on his sister.

"Unless Alex has something on Michael." Max turned his head slowly to look at Liz, "Would he do that? Would Alex stoop so low?"

Liz sighed, "I don't know. I don't know anymore."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Alex asked Liz. It was later that night and Maria, Liz, and Alex were doing their ritual movie night. Michael, Max, and Isabel were all doing their own thing for the night.

"Yeah. No," Liz replied, confusing not only herself even more, but confusing Alex in the process. "I'm fine, Alex."

"Okay," Alex said grabbing another hamburger and a handful of fries from the kitchen. Liz waited until Maria went back to the movie, and turned to Alex.

"Who was that girl you were eating breakfast with this morning?" Liz asked, and Alex dropped a fry, nervously searching for a good lie.

"Oh, uhm, a friend. She's new in town."

"I haven't seen her at school. Is she starting soon?"

"No. Not until next year, she's still finishing the work from her last school," Alex lied through his teeth, and Liz saw right through him.

r/r meL


	5. Chapter Five

**One Love**

(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.

**A/N** - Wow, this is a story I have updated more than any I've ever started. I'm sooo hooked on updating this! Thanks for all the great reviews! They are so appreciated! :) I have this dilemma.. I have the beginning figured out, and I know (now) how it'll end, but I can't figure out all the good stuff in between. I even have an idea for a sequel (kind of, I don't think I'm motivated enough yet, lol) so anyways, stick with me through the long (annoying) hall and I'll eventually get to some good (not so annoying) parts! r/r meL

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"So what did you get out of him?" Max asked, spooning the last few bites of cereal into his mouth. Liz sat ontop of the counter next to him, sipping a small glass of orange juice.

"He said she was his friend, and she's not starting at our school until next year," Liz replied, leaning her head back against the cupboard doors.

"You believe that?" Max asked, turning the water on to wash out his bowl.

"In some ways.. I do," Liz pressed her lips together, "But I don't understand it. How'd they meet if she doesn't go to our school?"

"I don't know Liz. Maybe... maybe Alex is cheating on Isabel, and maybe they are just friends, and maybe..."

"And maybe he might be doing something with that girl, Katelyn, or whatever."

* * *

"Katelyn, hey," Alex grinned, swiveling in circles on the stool in front of the counter at the crashdown.

"Hey, Alex," Katelyn smiled back, giving him a hug, just as Liz came from the kitchen. She tied her hair up into a pony tail, and looked at Alex and Katelyn who had parted their hug. "Hi. Liz, right? Alex has told me so much about you. Or are you Maria? You don't look like it, though. Not the way he described you two."

"Yeah, Liz," Liz nodded, suspiciously, and shook Katelyn's hand.

"Katelyn."

"Nice to meet you... Katelyn..." Liz looked at Alex, and began to turn away. "I have customers. I'll see you later, Alex."

Katelyn turned to smile at Alex, "She's nice."

* * *

"It seems like she's... not necessarily spying on me, but that she doesn't trust me with Katelyn," Alex groaned, wiping his face, and falling back into Michael's couch. "She seems way too suspicious. Like today. At the Crash Down. She was eyeing Katelyn and me the whole time."

"Maybe she's just curious," Michael fumbled with the TV remote, and Alex raised his eye brows.

"This coming from Mr. Everyone's A Suspect?" Alex asked laughing. Michael didn't seem to find it very funny. "Sorry. I'm just worried. Maybe we should tell Liz and Max about Katelyn before they get suspicious enough to make Maria suspicious, or make Isabel believe something that she knows isn't true."

"Iz already knows about Katelyn."

"But they can make her believe that she doesn't. That whatever we told her, isn't what's really going on."

Michael cocked his head to look at Alex, "Is this what is honestly going on?"

"Yes! Michael, see if you're that easy to convince, Isabel will be too."

"We need to talk to Katelyn."

* * *

"Do you think we should tell them?" Katelyn asked, laying back against the chair. Alex sat across from her on Michael's couch, while Michael paced the living room floor.

"I think we should wait this out," Michael suggested.

"And then what? Keep them out of the dark forever?" Katelyn stood from her seat to face Michael. "And then what, Michael? When we go home you just happen to find someone who wants to go with you?"

"We need to think this through," Michael said, placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"I agree," Alex nodded, taking a deep breath, and letting it out. "We need to think logically about this before we act on anything."

"We have to tell Max."

"Tell me what?" Max asked from the doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a serious look plastered on his face.


	6. Chapter Six

**One Love**  
  
(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.  
  
**A/N** - Haha, so I watched Thursday's rerun episode, and laughed when Alex was getting all protective of Maria. Why can't there be more guys like him out there? Ooh, and when he "risked his life" and punched Michael. It was so sweet. I love Alex.. if you can't already tell.. lol anyways.. r/r meL (I definetly won't be making any updates on Tuesday, I'm going to a funeral in the afternoon! anyways, he's Chapter Six for ya!)  
  
**Trude** - Alex cheating on Isabel? Wouldn't that be horrible? I would have kicked his ass if I were Max and thought he was.. lol  
  
**Adam Brodys Girl** - If someone ever tells me there is too much Alex I will send them to talk to you. Too much Alex... NOT even close to possible!

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**  
"Tell me that you're cheating on my sister?" Max kept his voice to a low roar. Alex looked at Katelyn, who glanced at Michael, angrily. "And that you're covering it for him, Michael?"  
  
"Maxwell, don't go accusing someone of something when you don't know the whole story..." Michael came face to face with Max, who stepped back.  
  
"So why don't you tell me the whole story, Michael."

* * *

"So I escaped on my own when they shut down the White Room a few months ago. Nasedo gave me a picture of you, Isabel, and Michael before he left. He said Michael was my brother, and if I got out alive that he would help me," Katelyn explained to Max, while he paced the living room floor. Isabel was on the couch cuddled next to Alex, and Maria was sitting on the floor next to Michael's chair.  
  
"He's been helping you?" Maria asked.  
  
"Actually I saw Michael and Alex talking."  
  
"Which is why you went to Alex first?" Max questioned, and Katelyn and Alex both nodded.  
  
"I asked a lot of questions, and Alex answered them. I was too afraid of Michael at the time."  
  
"He is intimidating at times," Isabel responded, sending Michael a light smile. Michael grinned himself.  
  
"At times.." Maria chuckled.  
  
"So Alex talked to Michael, and then I talked to Michael. After I got to know him."  
  
"And then there were eight," Maria sighed.

* * *

"Were you scared?" Katelyn asked, fiddling with her silver necklace. Her and Max had climbed out the the fire escape to talk privately.  
  
"In the White Room?" Max asked, and Katelyn nodded. "Yeah. Did they ever take you there?"  
  
"Once. When I was first there. The head of the FBI Special Unit realized when press had gotten word that there was a child alien discovered that they'd question the motives of the FBI and the White Room. They never did anything to me like you described."  
  
"You were the 'child alien'? My parents had told me it was fake. A great publicity stunt to keep the Special Unit open in the FBI."  
  
"That's how it rung out. Then, it seemed like they had stopped even worrying about it. The FBI went back to their tests and studies on us and our race," Katelyn said, looking down at her hands.  
  
"Well we're here now. Family," Max smiled, and gently squeezed Katelyn's hand. She looked up, and gave him a small smile."Alex, what's wrong?" Maria sat down next to Alex on Michael's couch. Alex just stared straight ahead, not answering her. "Is it Isabel?" Alex just shook his head. "Katelyn?" Alex paused before doing anything, and just looked at the wall.  
  
"It's nothing, Maria," Alex said, pushing himself from the couch. He grabbed his coat, and left Michael's. Maria watched him leave before pulling Liz aside from the others. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**One Love**  
  
(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.  
  
**Adam Brodys Girl** - If you're confused, maybe I can help :)  
  
**anonymous** - I'm updating right now cause I just figured out what's wrong with Alex! :)  
  
**Trude** - Yeah, Alex is hiding something. Not a big something. Just a little something..  
  
**A/N -** This chapter will be just about Alex. Because I'm going through some stuff right now and thinking about Alex (or Colin Hanks lol) really is helping. There will be a little thing with Kyle at the end... Only cause I'm starting to grow on Kyle.. starting in the 2nd season, lol! anyways, read/review! meL

* * *

**Chapter Seven**  
  
"Alex just seems... pissed," Isabel replied to Max's question of what was going on with Alex. A week after Katelyn's true identity came out, Liz, Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Tess sat in two booths, next to eachother, at the Crash Down.  
  
"I talked to him yesterday at breakfast about what was wrong," Maria leaned her head on the palm of her hand, and began to recall the day before.  
  
(flashback)  
"What the hell is up with you, Whitman?" Maria asked the sulking Alex, who was lounged on his couch with the remote control for the television and an extra large bag of greasy potato chips. "Hello?"  
  
"It's nothing, Maria," Alex barely mumbled in a whisper.  
  
"Seriously," Maria sat next to Alex on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned off the television. Then she took the bag of chips, and faced him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing! Okay?" Alex yelled, and then calmly lowered his voice to a dull whisper. "I'm fine. Nothings wrong."  
  
"Something is bugging you? Why wont you just trust me? You've got to trust someone," Maria replied, taking Alex's hand.  
  
"Yeah, like you've got Michael, Liz has Max, even Isabel has Tess. Katelyn has everyone now. Face it, Maria. It's not the group of six anymore," Alex pulled his hand away from Maria, who was startled at Alex's outburst.  
  
"You're right, Alex. It isn't six anymore. There's eight of us."  
  
"Seven," Alex whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's seven. Katelyn has barely said a word to me since we told everyone about this. Same with everyone else," Alex said, and got up and walked away from the couch. "Liz and Max thought I was cheating on Isabel! You even thought about it for a second didn't you? 'Could Alex ever go so low?' It hurt Maria! To hear from Michael and Katelyn that everyone thinks I am a lying cheater!"  
  
"I never thought you were cheating. Not for a second," Maria lied, trying to show that she truly didn't. When in fact her mind had seemed to wander there. What if he had?  
  
"That's bull, Maria," Alex opened the front door to his house. "I can't believe what great friends I have right?" He exited the house, and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Maria sitting on the couch alone.  
(end flashback)

* * *

"He's angry that we thought he was cheating on Iz?" Max groaned, and wiped his face with his hands. "That's all?"  
  
"That's all? Not even the half of it," Liz replied. "He came to my house. I guess he was really angry, because I've never seen him that upset."  
  
(flashback)  
"You and Max started this whole thing!?" Alex threw his arms up in frustration.  
  
"We saw you at the Crash Down with Katelyn, and that was the first thing to come to my mind," Liz explained, sitting on her bed. "I didn't want to believe it. I mean, it's you."  
  
"But you did believe it!" Alex yelled, and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?" Liz asked, lightly touching his arm.  
  
He jerked away, "Other than a migrane, there's nothing wrong anymore."  
(end flashback)

* * *

"Then he left," Liz said, closing her eyes. "He didn't look too happy."  
  
"I don't think he is with any of us," Max replied, and Liz sighed.  
  
(flashback)  
Max opened his bedroom window to find Alex.  
  
"I expected Michael or Liz," Max laughed, but Alex didn't. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing... I can't stop and see my bestest friends today? Oh wait, no I don't have them anymore. They all accuse me of cheating," Alex took a step away from the window and stumbled. Max grabbed him from falling, but Alex pushed him away. "Don't. I don't need your help."  
  
"Alex, how much did you drink?"  
  
"Enough to know the truth about you. About how my own friends are the enemies."  
  
"Alex, that's not tr..."  
  
"Did you think I was cheating on Izzy?" Alex asked, demanding.  
  
"Alex, maybe we should talk about this when your sober," Max suggested, pulling up a chair for him.  
  
Alex kicked away the chair, and almost falling, "Did you think I was cheating on Izzy!?" Alex yelled, catching Isabel's attention in the room next to Max's.  
  
"Yeah, but it really looked like you were," Max tried to explain, Isabel appeared in the door, and Max stumbled to walk to her.  
  
"Why would I cheat on the most beautiful woman in the entire world. In the entire universe!" Alex said, hugging Isabel. She pulled away from him.  
  
"Alex," Isabel looked at Max. "How much did he drink?"  
  
"I don't know, he just got here," Max replied.  
(end flashback)

* * *

"Then you took him back to your room, Iz," Max finished, looking at Isabel.  
  
"He practically passed out on my bed for the night. I called his mom, and said him and Max had been studying and they both fell asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake either of you. I had to try my best to hide him when mom came to get me for school the next morning."  
  
(flashback)  
Alex rolled over in the bed. He looked at the walls, the floor, the ceiling. He sure as hell wasn't in his room. Isabel smiled down at Alex, who groaned, and covered his head.  
  
"The light..." he mumbled. Isabel shut the shades, and sat back down on the bed next to Alex, who had his head uncovered.  
  
"Sorry," Isabel said.  
  
"No..." Alex groaned and rolled to his side to face Isabel. "I'm sorry. What did I say last night?"  
  
"Nothing too important, Alex," Isabel replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Oh god.. I yelled at Maria... and Liz... and Max... I didn't hit Michael again did I?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't think..." Isabel stopped and her eyes grew wide. "When did you hit Michael?!"  
  
"Nothing, never mind, Iz," Alex said, and pushed himself up from the bed. "What day is it?"  
  
"Monday," Isabel replied.  
  
"School," Alex sat up, and got out of the bed. "We've got school."  
  
"Alex. Listen to me for a second. Okay?" Isabel begged, as he pulled on his shoes. "Where did you get the alcohol?"  
  
Alex stopped in the middle of tying his shoe laces, and looked up at Isabel, "Kyle."  
(end flashback)

* * *

"Kyle!?" Everyone all looked unsurprised.  
  
"I can't believe it," Liz mumbled, open mouthed.  
  
"I can," Michael and Maria said in unison.

* * *

That same day, Kyle was laying on the couch, watching some afternoon cartoons after school, while everyone else was at the Crash Down. His dad was at work. He was startled from his world of cartoons by a loud knock on his door. He pushed himself from the couch, and slowly walked to the door. Kyle pulled it open.  
  
"Hey, Katelyn," Kyle waved, and went back to his couch and his television. A few days before everyone had explained Katelyn to Kyle. Katelyn walked inside, and quietly closed the door. She was wearing a short plaid mini skirt, with a white tank top. She pressed her lips together, and walked to the television. She pushed the power button, and snapped Kyle back out of his own little world. "What the..."  
  
"Sorry, but... I want to do this, with no distractions," Katelyn slowly walked to Kyle, and fully kissed his lips. When she pulled away, Kyle pulled her head back to his, and smiled.  
  
"Don't start something you can't stop," Kyle said, and she kissed him again. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**One Love**  
  
(Alex never died, was in the car accident but Max saved him, and is still with Isabel. conventional characters.) Maria realizes Alex and Michael are hiding something from the rest of the group. While Maria spies on Michael, Isabel is forced by Max to watch Alex.  
  
**Adam Brodys Girl** - Glad you're not confused anymore! I cried when Alex was killed. It was a sad day, but he's alive and kickin' in my story! lol best part about it!  
  
**Trude** - Alex's insecurities.. I remember that from the first season. Yeah I feel/felt bad for him. To tell you the truth... Katelyn scares me too.. lol ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**  
  
Kyle rolled from his back to his stomach, and faced a sleeping Katelyn. The quilt was pushed down towards her feet, while the white sheet was tucked and her snuggly. Kyle took a deep breath through his nose, and silently let it out. He gently pushed Katelyn's hair back from her eyes, and watched her sleep. She rolled over on her otherside, and fell back asleep. He sat still for a few seconds long enough to realize the knocking on the front door. He carefully lifted himself from the bed, not to disturb Katelyn from her sleep, and walked to open the door. With nothing but his boxers on he swung open the door to reveal Michael, Max, and Liz.  
  
"Hey," Liz smiled, as Kyle pulled his jeans from the couch, and slipped them on. "Uhm, Katelyn never came home last night. Have you seen her? We thought maybe she came here."  
  
"Uh, why would you think that?" Kyle asked defensively.  
  
"Because we've checked everywhere else," Michael replied.  
  
"No, but she did come by last night. Something about Alex being a jerk," Kyle lied, and Max and Michael gave eachother one glance and took off for Max's jeep. Liz smiled a thank you, and followed after them. Kyle shut the door and smiled, looking at Katelyn in the doorway.  
  
"I'm mad at Alex?"  
  
"No, but I had to get them to leave somehow right?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, quick thinker," Katelyn grinned, and wrapped her arms around Kyle. "I like that."

* * *

Katelyn pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she entered the Crash Down. She smiled, finding Alex and Isabel sitting silently at a table. "Hey, guys."  
  
Max and Liz came in behind her, and Michael leaned out from the kitchen, "Is anyone going to open?"  
  
Liz flipped the 'closed' sign over so the 'open' faced up, "Happy?" Michael just shook his head, and ducked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Maria?" Isabel asked Liz and Max.  
  
"I don't know. Her mom said she had left really early for school," Liz replied, and Alex finally looked up.  
  
"That's strange," Alex pipped in his comment, and everyone stared at him.  
  
"Yeah, Alex is right, it's really weird," Max agreed.

* * *

Michael dialed his apartment number and tapped his hand against the wall, "Come on, come on Maria..."  
  
"Hello?" Maria answered the phone after three rings, sounding like she just woke up.  
  
"Hey, everyone here is wondering where you're at. That 'you're at school story' isn't holding up."  
  
"Who's there?" Maria asked, changing her clothes while on the phone.  
  
"Everyone but you and Tess. Who cares where Tess is, but everyone is suspicious," Michael finished, and Liz came back into the kitchen. "Get down here." Michael hung up the phone and faced Liz.  
  
"Have you heard from Maria?" Liz asked.  
  
"No, didn't she go to the school early?" Michael shrugged.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Liz asked Maria, when they were walking to lunch.  
  
"Oh, I was here. I had this big project that I had to finish," Maria replied, lying.  
  
"What big project?" Liz asked, confused. They had half of the classes together.  
  
"Uhm, something due in shop. It was due along time ago," Maria shrugged her shoulders, and they finally caught up with Max and Michael. Isabel was sitting with Alex and Tess already at a round table. Alex was still quiet. Katelyn, surprisingly to the others, had decided to sit with Kyle.  
  
"What is up with Kyle and Katelyn?" Max asked, and Michael dropped his fork, looking at the two.  
  
"Hopefully.. nothing," Michael replied, and finished eating. At the end of the day the gang waited outside for Katelyn. She came out of the building with Kyle and a few of his friends. Before she left she gave Kyle a hug, and waved at his friends.  
  
r/r meL 


End file.
